Coming Out of The Closet
by Healing of Harms
Summary: The Flock has saved the world. Max and Fang have an awkward conversation and stuff gets said and their relationship is changed forever. One-Shot! SLASH! CRACK! FAX, FangxIggy implied IggyxNudge, IggyxElla T for safety! R


**Disclaimer:I don't own Maximum Ride or it's characters I only own the plot.**

**Warnings: slight cursing BOYXBOY pairing, may cause compustion laughter**

**Pairings: Fax, FangxIggy(Faggy XD), Implied NudgexIggy, Implied EllaxIggy**

**A/N: Hey people this story was put into my head by pearberry14 and so I dedicate this too her. This is about when Max and Fang have kind of an awkward relationship going then some stuff happends and they don't end up together. It was tons of fun to write. If you don't like it don't read it!**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**Coming Out of The Closet**

**Max POV**

"Hey Fang" I shouted trying to get his attention.

"What is it?" He asked walking out of his room into the hall.

Ok those who are wondering where on earth are we exactly. The Flock and I live with my mom and Ella in Arizona since we "saved" the world a few months back. After we saved the world Iggy magically got his sight back. Things have been kind of weird between me and Fang lately and I'm still trying to figure out what's going on. Except every time I get the chance I chicken out. For example right now.

"Um…" I stuttered I'd been doing a lot of that recently. "Where's the…box of cds I had?" wow what is wrong with me?

"Uh…I think it's in the hall closet" Fang said sort of confused by the question and asked "Why?"

"Oh just was looking for it that's all" Great cover Max. You're losing your lying touch.

"I can get it for you if you want."

"Ok thanks Fang." I said with a small smile on my face. I never really had noticed how much of a gentleman Fang could be if he wanted to.

After about a minute Fang came out of the closet the box of cds in hand.

Then I just started giggling, I couldn't help it.

Fang looked at me as if I had three heads and asked" What's so funny?"

I simply said "You came out of the closet"

It didn't take him more than 5 seconds to figure out what I had meant by that, and then said "Wow Max really mature."

"Oh come on you know I was only kidding. Unless there's something you want to tell me." I continued still catching my giggles.

"Shut up Max!" Fang practically shouted at me, then ran back into his room.

I just stood there. Staring at the place Fang just was wondering what was with his reaction to what was said.

I just didn't get it, but I was going to find out.

**Fang's POV**

I just couldn't believe what Max had said, but I had to get back to my room before I said something I might regret.

I guess I would just take a nap and calm down a bit.

_Fangs Dream_

_All of a sudden I was walking in what seemed to be a…closet?_

_I was walking toward the back, but found none there. Instead I kept walking until I found myself in what was like the woods._

_"Where am I?" I asked out loud to no one in particular._

_Then a voice called out of nowhere "Narnia"_

_"Narnia?" I asked "Where the hell is that?"_

_No answer_

_So I asked again_

_"Well right here of course." Then who came out behind the trees? No other than Iggy himself of course._

_"Iggy? What are you doing here?" I asked_

_"Well I guess the same reason as you."_

_"And that is why exactly?"_

_"Simple" He started "We are both so far in the 'closet' we have found Narnia" then he started to crack up laughing._

_"Yea that's really simple. Are you serious?"_

_Iggy immediately stopped his laughter "Yea, I am Fang" Iggy stated with a completely straight face._

_End dream_

WHOA!

Holy Crap! Damn Damn Damn! That can't be true!

I screamed in my head. I thought it would explode.

I can't be, he can't be. No but what about Max?

I can't hurt Max like that. What will the flock say? Is it really true about Iggy? Or was it all just a dream? I couldn't have just been a dream, could it?

All these questions started filling up my head.

Then I heard a knock on my door, startling me.

**Max POV**

I had to do this. I had to figure out what was up with Fang.

So I knocked on his door. Waited for a response.

Nothing

Then knocked again and said "It's Max. I have to talk to you."

Then Fang finally opened the door.

"What?" He asked

"Can I come in? We need to talk."

"Fine" then he let me inside.

"Ok well…Uh…What was with you before? You just kind of ran off. That's not really like you."

"Well stuttering isn't much like you."

"Touché" I was determined to get this out of him. "Seriously though, I want to know."

"You really want to know?"

"Yea I do Fang" I said as sincerely as I could.

"Ok. You promise you won't laugh at me?" He asked with his head down.

"I promise"

"I was scared and offended with what you said."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I just don't understand why you would be though it was just a joke."

"Because… I-I haven't come out of the closet yet." Fang whispered so I could just barely hear him.

"I'm still not understanding about how that would bother you. It's just not really making sense to me."

"Ok Max I'm going to explain this as simply as I can and see if you get it"

"Ok"

"I'm still in the closet Max. Ok" Fang said frustrated and upset.

I was stunned. I understood now, and I had to say something.

"You mean…y-you're…"

"Gay" Fang finished in a whisper barely audible.

"But Fang…You've kissed me." I said quietly. I was just so confused by all of this.

"I know…I hadn't fully realized it yet…I'm sorry Max…I never wanted to hurt you."

Then Iggy knocked on the door, and then he didn't wait for more than a second and barged in at the worst possible moment.

"Oh sorry to interrupt, but Fang can I talk to you?"

"Ok sure…"Fang said a little uncertain. "Max can you excuse us."

"Oh yea sure." Then I left.

I was losing Fang, to Iggy of all people. I just couldn't believe it.

**Fang's POV**

"Ok I think we need to talk." Iggy said a little wary.

"Yea I agree. I had this weird dream. I was walking through a closet. Then I ended up in the woods. Next thing I know you show up and start talking to me." I explained to Iggy.

Iggy just stared at me stunned.

"You're kidding." He said in disbelieve.

"No why?"

"I had basically the same dream."

"Whoa. Does that mean…"

"We are both gay?" Iggy offered.

"Yea I guess we must be. Nudge and Ella are going to be pissed since now neither one of them get you."

"Maybe we are the ones that belong together Fang."

"I think you maybe be right Iggy."

I leaned into Iggy my lips touching his. It was like magic. Nothing was more perfect than that moment.

It was even better than kissing Max.

I truly belonged with Iggy.

But we weren't out of the closet yet. We still had to tell the Flock.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think. This is not ment to be serious or anything. NO FLAMES! They fule me and make me go harder better faster and stronger! Tell me if you would like me to continue and tell what happens when they go to tell the Flock**


End file.
